Didn't get a kiss? Get your money back!
by JingKikuta
Summary: Short Klaine drabble. Two best friends and a misleading advertisement.


**Didn't get a kiss? Get your money back!**

So I stumbled upon this advertisement and inspiration struck, so … here you go.

**Disclaimer**: Neither the characters, nor the settings belong to me and I do not take profit in any kind by publishing this story. (Apart from love and reviews)

* * *

**Nicht geküsst? Geld zurück!**

**Glatt wird lieber geküsst - so das Ergebnis einer aktuellen Gillette-Studie.**

Daher lautet unser Versprechen an Dich "Nicht geküsst? Geld zurück!". Wenn Du bis zum 31.07.2013 einen an unserer Aktion teilnehmenden Rasierer gekauft hast und wider Erwarten "nicht geküsst" worden bist und somit nicht zufrieden sein solltest, mache Gebrauch von unserer  
Geld-zurück-Garantie. Einfach den gekauften Rasierer, innerhalb der ersten 30 Tage nach Kaufdatum, in der Originalverpackung und mit Originalkassenbeleg unter Angabe Deiner Bankverbindung und Anschrift an die unten genannte Adresse schicken. Wir überweisen Dir den Rasierer- Kaufbetrag und das Porto eines Maxibriefs innerhalb von 6 Wochen.

**Didn't get a kiss? Get your money back! **

**Smooth is more likely to be kissed – This is the result of a recent Gillette-study.**

Therefore we promise you 'Didn't get a kiss? - Get your money back!'. If you buy one of the shaver's participating in our campaign until the 07/31/2013 and unexpectedly do not get kissed and therefore should not be satisfied, use our guarantee. Simply send the bought shaver within the first 30 days after the date of purchase in the original packaging and with the original receipt, including your bank account and address to the address below. We'll transfer the purchase price of the razor and the postage of the packet within 6 weeks.

* * *

"Didn't get a kiss, get your money back?", Kurt reads with raised eyebrows. "And you seriously believed the backside of a shaver packaging?"

"It was worth a try!" Blaine huffs, crossing his arms defensibly and glaring at said shaver.

Kurt shakes his head, amused. "From your mood I take that it wasn't your lucky day?"

Blaine's face falls even further and he mumbles something inaudibly.

His best friend raises his eyebrows even higher in amusement. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

"No, it wasn't ...", he mopes. "And Wes and David made fun of me." To his outrage Kurt just laughs at his face.

„So, I guess I have to send it back", Blaine sighs.

Kurt is now staring at him with a mischievous little smile playing around his lips.

„Well, that would be a shame, wouldn't it?" He is coming closer now, invading Blaine's personal space in a quite distracting manner.

"So, is there anything I could do to maybe … fix that little problem?", Kurt asks innocently.

"Uh ..." Blaine's eyes are transfixed on Kurt's bottom lip that he is biting coyly. Their noses are nearly touching now. "Well, I – You could... er"

"Yes?" Kurt's warm breath is puffing against his lips.

Blaine gulps audibly. "Kiss me?" It sounds more like a question and not like the invitation Blaine intended it to be.

Soft lips are suddenly pressing against his and all Blaine can do is close his eyes and carefully kiss back, before Kurt comes to his senses and realises that they are best friends. Nothing more.

Still, at the moment Kurt seems to be pretty certain about this, because not a second later his hands hesitantly find their way to Blaine's neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head and sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He inhales sharply, his own hands coming up to tenderly cup his best friends jaw.

His best friend. Who is kissing him right now. Oh, well.

They break apart with a soft smacking sound that should not sound as sexy as it does, eye lashes slowly fluttering open.

"So ...", Blaine says long drawn. His lips feel strange. In a good way, of course, but strange nonetheless, tingling and hypersensitive every time they press together.

"I guess I just saved you postage?"

Blaine cannot help but laugh at that. "My hero", he grins, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips and marvelling in the way his eyes widen momently, before a mischievous twinkle makes them light up.

"I will have to find a way to repay you."

Very slowly a calculating smirk finds it way to Kurt's lips. "Oh, I'm sure I could think of something", he murmurs, before leaning back in.


End file.
